Softly Say I Love You
by Adeena SerenityLNguyen
Summary: This is a story about the love between Sakura Avalon and Li Showron. Please read and review!
1. Foreward

FOREWORDS  
  
Hi Card Captor fans!! We, Serenity and Adeena decided to write a co-author CCS fan fiction. But we thought that perhaps simply writing a normal CCS story with the Clow Cards and all would be just boring… and old. So, this story that we laboriously came up with and worked on for a very long time focuses on only Sakura Avalon and Li Showron and the love that develops between the two. There are neither Clow Cards nor Star Cards in here and all the characters have changed, except for Sakura and Li. The settings and plots have changed also, and Sakura and Li are older than they are in the episode. And since everything else had changed, we changed their personalities as well. So in this story, their characters are the complete opposite from their original ones. Yet, these changes were only made to bring about new and better ideas, and trying to avoid the commonly used ones. Overall, we hope you all enjoy it!!! /^0^\ 


	2. Chapter 1 - Untitled

CHAPTER 1  
  
~*SAKURA*~  
  
"Hiya, Sakura! Watcha doin?" A navy-blue haired girl popped out of nowhere and stood before me as I was rustling through my locker, looking for my geometry and music book.   
  
"Hey Amy!" I greeted her. "Where'd you come from? I didn't even see you!"  
  
Amy giggled and said, "Hey, I remembered that you said before you downloaded a design software and a LoveGames program. Is it okay if I come over today and see them?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Amy. I'm afraid not today. I have an appointment with a friend right after school. Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Sure! Which friend are you going to meet up with today huh?" Amy said with a smile.  
  
"Um, that would be… uh…" I replied softly as my voice trailed off.  
  
"Let me guess… that would be… hmm…" A sly smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Um, I gotta go now. See you later!" I closed my locker with a slam and quickly ran off before Amy could say anything.  
  
'Whew! That was close!' I thought.  
  
~*LI*~  
  
RING! RING!! RING!!! The telephone by where my head was resting on the sofa rung loudly.  
  
I slowly reached for the receiver while still feeling exhausted from the load of schoolwork handed out that day. "Hello?"  
  
"Li? This is Sakura!" the voice on the other end cheerfully greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura!" I responded as all of a sudden I felt as if all of my weariness and stress had vanished.  
  
"Um, I was just going to call you to remind you that I'm gonna come over in about 5 minutes for the geometry homework."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"Um, so see you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I smiled as I put down the receiver and lay back down on the sofa, my mind no longer focused on gloomy schoolwork, but drifted to wonderful thoughts about Sakura.  
  
"…I'm gonna come over in about 5 minutes for the geometry homework," her words kept crossing my mind.  
  
Suddenly, I looked around the house, and just in time realized how messy it was. The dishes were not yet washed, the tables were dirty, my bed was unmade, the study light was broken, homework was scattered everywhere across the room and school textbooks were stacked in messy piles on the dining table. Oh what a mess!!  
  
'5 minutes!!!' I thought. 'How could I possibly clean up within only 5 minutes?!' But no matter what I still had to give it a try. So I got up and ran all over the house cleaning up every big and little mess that was made in each room. (How tiring!)  
  
"There!" I said and heaved a long - I mean really long - sigh as I put the last textbook away on the bookshelf.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang (and just in time too!). I rushed to the front door and straightened out my clothing before calmly trying to open it. Sakura Avalon stood at the front door with a sweet smile on her face. She was wearing a creamy pink outfit which was similar to a dress with short sleeves and which reached her mid-thighs. Her hair was neatly made with two long strands on the side of her face, which reached down past her ears and two short pigtails tied up in milky pink ribbons on the sides of her head.  
  
"Hey Li!" Sakura smiled delightfully at me.  
  
"Hi Sakura! Come on in!" I said as I opened the door wider. "Make yourself comfortable."  
  
When both of us were seated down on the sofa, Sakura took out her geometry book from her light pink side-pack.  
  
"Um, I looked over some of the geometry problems Mr. Chang gave us in class today and tried to compare it to the ones in the book to get a better understanding of the solution. But.. I still don't really understand the problems very well," Sakura began as she flipped through the textbook.  
  
"Which problems are those?" I questioned.  
  
"Um, hold on. Let me find the paper." As Sakura opened her side pack and began searching through her bright pink binder, I stared at her, admiring her beauty.   
  
Her eyes glimmered a beautiful emerald green and were always wonderfully sparkling in the sunlight. Yet, she did not only have the mere beauty on the outside; she also possessed a beauty from within. Sakura was always friendly towards her classmates and with her outgoing personality she could easily makes friends with unfamiliar or new people. She was mature and had brilliant intelligence that no one could compare with. It's quite difficult to make such a cute girl like that angry, for she was very generous and always forgave people for their mistakes. But of course, everyone had a failing subject, and hers seemed to be geometry.  
  
"Found it!" Sakura cried joyfully as she held up the math homework.  
  
Her voice had shocked me and my thoughts dispersed quickly as she handed me the paper in her hand.   
  
~*SAKURA*~  
  
I sat quietly and waited as Li examined the geometry homework problems. I glanced up at him now and then and giggled silently to myself as I saw how he was concentrating.   
  
Li was a very cute and friendly person. He was always helping people, regardless of how difficult the task might be. He was so open, and also generous towards other, and sometimes… a bit shy too. He had a charming face, from the light brown unruly hair to the glistening amber brown eyes.  
  
"Okay, I got it," Li suddenly said.  
  
"Oh, um, so how… how do you do them?" I asked as my thoughts slowly shattered.  
  
Li scooted over towards me a bit and pointed to one of the problems. "Here, this one goes like this…"  
  
As Li explained how to get the solutions to each problem, I listened attentively and time slowly drifted by with our notice… 


End file.
